The present invention relates to the field of healthcare and medical equipment, and in particular, to subcutaneous injection devices for the injection or removal of liquid, such as blood or the like from a human body utilizing a hypodermic syringe. Such needle devices are commonly disposable immediately after use to prevent any chances of infection or the spreading of any disease carried on the used needle. More particularly, the present invention applies to constructions for such hypodermic syringes such that the needle portion thereof is guarded or shielded in such a manner as to prevent contact with health care workers or others prior to disposal thereof.